


Big Day

by JessicaLynne



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M, Keep Your Scanners Peeled, The Scent of Roses, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLynne/pseuds/JessicaLynne
Summary: Everyone is so caught up in the excitement of Michael and Stevie's wedding day! However, Michael seems to have forgotten one important detail, but he doesn't realize what it is until the last minute....(This is my first KR fanfic. I don't consider myself to be good at writing fiction, but I hope you enjoy it. Someone had posted on Facebook asking why Kitt wasn't in surveillance mode on Michael and Stevie's wedding day, thus possibly preventing her from being killed. This is my attempt to answer that question.)
Relationships: Michael Knight/Stephanie Mason
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Big Day

The big day was finally here. Michael was finally going to marry Stevie Mason, the love of his life. He had loved her since he had been engaged to her as Michael Long. This day was several years overdue in his opinion. He had been ecstatic when she accepted his proposal, even if she didn't realize it was her former fiance asking her for the second time.

As Michael stood in the dressing room, Devon helped him with his bow tie. RC was outside putting the finishing touches on Kitt. 

"Stop fidgeting, Michael. No need to be nervous. It's not every day you get married, you know." 

"Yes, Devon, I know."

"What's wrong, then? Pre wedding jitters, cold feet?" 

"No. Well, maybe. I can't help but feel like I've forgotten something."

"Like what? Bonnie did all the wedding planning as her gift to you and Stevie. Knowing her she would leave no stone unturned. Really, Michael, there is absolutely nothing to worry about. This is a joyous, happy time, so let's focus on that, dear boy."

"Yeah, you know what? You're right." But Michael still had that feeling niggling in the back of his mind. What was it he had forgotten?

"I am going to check on your bride."

"All right, Devon. Thanks for helping me with my tie."

*******

"Seriously, RC? Is all of this truly necessary?" 

"Relax, Kitt. You're the honeymoon getaway car, man! It's tradition for the groomsmen to decorate the getaway car," RC said as he tied the last tin can to Kitt's bumper. "All right. Got that done, now for the finishing touch!" He pulled a bottle of liquid white shoe polish from his pants pocket as he stood up.

If Kitt had eyes he would have rolled them skyward. "The things I do for my family....." he thought as RC started to write on his back windshield.....

******

Bonnie was putting the veil on Stevie's head when there was a knock on the door. "Unless it's Michael, come on in!" Bonnie called.

"No, it's just me," Devon said as he entered. "Stevie, you look positively radiant, my dear." Devon smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Devon."

"One last bobby pin, and we are done!" 

"Thank you, Bonnie. I don't know how I could have done all of this without you," Stevie said as Bonnie pulled the veil over her face.

"Glad to help. What are friends for, after all?" Bonnie answered, wrapping her arms around Stevie and giving her a hug.

Another knock on the door. RC poked his head in. "It's time!"

******

As Michael and RC walked out to the gardens behind the justice of the peace, Michael still couldn't shake the feeling that he had forgotten something. However, he consciously decided to set aside his doubts. As Devon had said, it was the happiest day of his life. Nothing could possibly go wrong, could it? Then as he watched Devon and Stevie walking down the aisle towards him, the realization hit Michael like a ton of bricks. He had forgotten to remind Kitt to keep his scanners peeled for any signs of trouble! The people who had shot at him and tried to kill him while he was recovering in the hospital were still after him. Ugh, he should have realized it when the remote control airplane bomb blew up the beach house on the day he and Stevie got engaged! 

But he couldn't focus on that now. His bride was standing next to him......


End file.
